Usurp the Throne
by SocialDisease609
Summary: In which Veronica Lodge moves to Riverdale senior year, and never swore to be a better person. In fact, she swore to have a thicker skin, and be stronger than ever before. What better way to display this than to challenge Cheryl Blossom? However, Cheryl finds something she can hold of Ronnie's head... and maybe a certain someone.
1. Welcome To Riverdale, Veronica Lodge

Veronica Lodge was the talk of the halls. Students watched her from their lockers, backpacks hanging on one shoulder, as she traveled past them, her mother right behind her. Both women received whistles from immature boys, who encouragingly hit each other on the shoulder for each vile comment they shouted, laughing like a pack of hyenas. But the women kept moving, never once acknowledging what was directed to them. There was an air about the daughter that the mother didn't carry. An air that spoke of self-righteousness, an air that only seemed exclusive to the sociopaths that were business leaders. An air that Cheryl Blossom had, and she recognized it the second she saw the newcomers for herself.

She didn't have to say a word to her posse for the band of girls to follow her, and kept an approving distance between her and the two women she followed. Veronica and her mother were on their way to the administrative office, no doubt to check in and receive her last-minute schedule. It had startled everyone to hear that the Lodges were coming back to Riverdale- well, just the women of the mighty family. The head, Hiram Lodge, was currently incarcerated for embezzlement. The news broke two days ago that the women were arriving, and the accommodation seemed miraculously put together. Cheryl knew she couldn't follow them inside without drawing attention, so she subtly turned down the halls back in the direction she needed for class.

"Ah, Hermione Lodge!" Principal Weatherbee retreated his hands from his pockets and extended one to Veronica's mother, who accepted it happily.

"Weatherbee," she acknowledged, "Thank you for taking Veronica in on such short notice."

"It's absolutely my pleasure," the man smiled. "Besides, the year just started, and all the young lady has missed is just homeroom." He reached for Veronica's hand.

"Yeah, sorry about running late," Veronica apologized, returning the handshake.

"Its fine, on first days everyone is late." Weatherbee smiled politically. "But don't worry, that won't be a recurring problem. In fact, I want you to be very familiar with the school, just as if you went here during your entire high school career! Veronica, this is Betty Cooper, she'll be your liaison for the week."

A girl, whom both women didn't notice earlier, was standing by the receptionist, a couple text books clutched to her chest. Veronica, for the first time setting foot in Riverdale, had dropped her façade. It was for a split second of course, she caught herself, but for that split second, she blushed vibrantly. She felt like if anyone got too close to her, they could feel the searing heat rising from her face. Veronica Lodge never swooned. Ever.

"Nice to meet you, Veronica," Betty beamed, disarming Veronica's guard once again. Veronica didn't like this.

"Likewise," Veronica chose to reply.

"Let's get a move on then, the bell will be ringing soon. I already had a look at your schedule while we were waiting for you."

"Alright," Veronica turned to Hermione. "Bye, mom. See you later." She reached over to embrace her mom, placing a kiss on her cheek as she received one in return.

"Bye, mija," Hermione smiled. Betty nodded as she reached for Veronica's arm to gently urge her from the office. The girls were back into the hallway, and it was less populated than before.

"So you have chemistry first thing in the morning," Betty started. "I guess for most people that's a bad thing, but I think its good to have something stimulating in the morning."

"Chemistry is stimulating for you?" Veronica scoffed, looking the blonde from head to toe, as the girl continued, oblivious.

"I mean, I understand how some people may be too tired to handle certain subjects in the morning, but I would rather have something that'll force me to focus than enable me to daydream."

"I guess," Veronica noted. There was a minute of silence between the girls as they walked through the school.

"You have PE right after this," Betty chose to break the silence. "I do, too. If you need someone to hang out with during the day, don't hesitate."

"That's kind of you, but I think I'll be okay," Veronica responded, realizing how rude it sounded. She hadn't meant for it to be rude- she just meant she didn't think she wouldn't have trouble making friends, not that she wouldn't appreciate Betty's offer. However, she remained quiet about it, feeling a need to not come off as overly apologetic. Betty nodded at the comment and the silence resumed once more. They made it to Veronica's chemistry room and parted ways with silent goodbyes. When she crossed the threshold of the classroom, the late bell had buzzed, and everyone looked at her. Annoyed at the attention, Veronica held her head high, not even bothering to be in a rush to look for a seat.

"You can sit here," said a girl in the middle of the room. Veronica's russet eyes laid on none other than Cheryl Blossom, who had quietly, yet authoritatively, commanded a girl to leave the chair next to her. Veronica crossed the room, all eyes on her, her high heels clicking through the space. Seating herself next to Cheryl, she scooted her laboratory stool closer to the long black table universal to all science classes.

"I'm Cheryl Blossom," she introduced as the teacher began to drone over the syllabus. "Riverdale's number one family."

Veronica raised an eyebrow. "Veronica Lodge," she introduced.

"I know that," Cheryl smiled with a faux laugh, her pink glossed lips curving into a plump smile. "Everyone does. Listen, Veronica, how are you liking Riverdale?"

Veronica's eyes darted to view the faces of the huddled girls around her. She knew this atmosphere all too well. It was the typical popular girls' clique, an environment she had just left in New York. The girls around her would never be anything more than assets, who in turn viewed her the same way. It was the normal way of things, a mere playground version of real world politics.

"Haven't been here long enough to have an opinion just yet," Veronica shared, "although I do appreciate how quiet it is."

"Oh, it may seem like that for now, Riverdale is unique. Where we may lack in one area, we make up for in others." Cheryl informed. "Stick with me, though, and you'll be on the right side of things whenever something goes awry." And there it was, what Veronica was expecting. She huffed a light chuckle as her mind likened her situation to her father. She imagined how his first day behind bars went. If he had to fight anyone, and if not, who approached him to offer him protection. Was school like prison? In the likeliness that you had to pick a group to associate with to survive? Was every part of the social world just as institutionalized? Yet ascribing to a group was a very powerful defining factor in the game of social control. Her abuela had once told her when she was very little to be careful with choosing her friends, saying: "show me who you're friends with, and I'll show you who you are."

Veronica never quite appreciated the saying. The world was too ugly for it to be real. Everyone was rotten, and you couldn't live unless you were rotten yourself. Veronica wasn't one of them. One of _these people_. She was just a survivor who had learned how to adapt to the game; a special kind of vile.

However, Veronica knew this was a very important moment. She had to choose her words carefully. Would she define herself as someone eager to run under the protection of another, or define herself as a new unmovable force in this "wholesome" town that wished they were anything close to being like New York?

"Thanks, I appreciate that," Veronica said. Cheryl smiled, and Veronica could feel the atmosphere of submission being recognized by the group. Something deep inside Veronica was greatly enraged by this, and told her to kill it, destroy it, _you are no one's subject_. "I don't think I'll ever need help in a place like this, though. But I'll let you know if I ever actually need you."

That's much better, Veronica's competitiveness and pride was redeemed. She delivered her words in a way that all vicious elites could detect: fake respect. Fake gratitude. But not direct enough to start a war.

"Be that as it may," Cheryl tried to recover, resuming her ambassador persona, "I know everything about everyone in this town, and I'm not ashamed to say that I pretty much have the power to control anyone's lives in this school. Even you." The redhead had said it with such energy, such optimism, that the last two words could have been mistaken for just a simple example, but Veronica knew better. A weak demonstration of power. Veronica had seen better. Had _been_ better. If that was all it took to command a pack of followers, Veronica could have this whole school under her within a day or two. In fact…

Veronica's lips twisted into a smile. That's what she'd do. She was a Lodge, she could manipulate this whole school. She could take Cheryl's power simply just for thinking she could flaunt it over her. Nothing made the anger in Veronica's soul more pleased than the thought of snatching power from someone…

"Show me." Veronica was smiling. She couldn't hide it. This was be the entertainment of the year. Of her high school memories. She clicked her pen and began to fill out a worksheet that hand been handed to her from the student at the table in front of them, feeling the atmosphere radically change. Cheryl's followers were agitated and excited. Drama- their life sustenance.

Cheryl was surprisingly silent, with words at least. She rolled her eyes and checked her body language into one that expressed that she was un-phased. It was the least she could do to pretend that such an attack didn't blow right through her. Veronica knew ignoring her for the rest of the period was the most powerful move, so she did just that, pretending to watch the teacher list the periodic table on the dry erase board. Her mind had wandered. It wandered to thoughts of Betty. Veronica wanted to concentrate on why the blonde had such a profound effect on her at first sight.

She had checked her out in the hallway; Betty had a nice ass in those jeans, her thighs appeared to be quite thick, her posture was just phenomenal- it spoke of physical strength- and her face was just a masterpiece. Everything about it, from her perfectly shaped eyebrows, her clear complexion, her blue nova eyes, to her pink lips. The girl was a bombshell wrapped up in modesty. Maybe that's why it took Veronica by surprise. She had her experience with luscious party girls from her previous school, but Betty was a refreshing example of how women could pretty much look great in practically anything.

The class ticked by, and the bell rang. Betty was waiting for her, and Veronica got up from her seat quick, wanting to make it to her guide before Cheryl had a chance to interfere somehow. Betty asked typical questions, like if Veronica enjoyed First Period, and if she was excited for PE. They walked together to the locker room, and that's where Betty left her. Veronica changed out into her gym uniform and joined the rest of her peers. She had noticed that Cheryl was there, put paid no mind. Well, except for how frizzed she got whenever the jockheads of Riverdale started to check Veronica out more than Cheryl. Being the first day of PE, not much happened aside from the coach assessing where everyone's boundaries were, making them run laps, do crunches and pushups, and a couple pull-ups.

When it was over, they all returned to the locker rooms to undress. This was disgusting to Veronica. Having to sweat for an hour and a half, then having just five minutes to change out and go to your next class? Fuck this, Veronica would take the tardy, she was going to take a shower. She'd tell Betty not to bother waiting for her, she knew that girl was the type to not want to be late for class. She turned around the main segment of the locker room to the side closer to the showers, when her legs locked at her knees, and she froze in place.

Betty was there, alone in this segment, drying her hair with a towel. She somehow found time for a shower- the only one too. There was no one on this side of the locker room. Her shower obviously had to have been a quick one, because the blonde stood next to her clothes that were balled up on a bench. Veronica knew she shouldn't have been there. She shouldn't have been watching Betty reach down to slip her arms through her bra straps, hoister the garment up to cradle her perfect breasts; step into simple panties and shift them up pull by pull up to her hips. She then brought the towel back to her wet hair, raising both her arms up as she rubbed the towel into her hair.

This was picturesque. This was a renaissance painting somewhere, it had to be. Albeit a modern take. Betty then dropped the towel onto the bench and readjusted the cups of her bra. _Goddamn women_ , Veronica thought as she swallowed hard, clearly enjoying it. It was in this moment that Veronica decided that she had to have her. She had to stop being disrespectful, and was going to clear her throat to get Betty to be aware of her presence, to apologize for invading her privacy, when:

"Why don't you slip some bills in her panties while you're at it?" a whisper had tickled in her ear. "Shhh, or she'll know," the voice was amused as it teased. Moving slowly to not trigger attention, Veronica turned around to see Cheryl standing behind her. The girl was very pleased with herself, her phone in hand as her arms were crossed.

"What are you talking about?" Veronica asked, trying to stay neutral.

"Oh, please, don't act like you weren't watching her," Cheryl retorted. "I didn't know you were into girls…" Veronica opened her mouth to reply, when Cheryl resumed. "Do you remember what I said in Chemistry this morning? Of course, you do-"

"Veronica, Cheryl!" The two girls snapped their attention to Betty, who was cheerfully gazing upon them. "I didn't know you were there…" a blush slowly bled into her cheeks.

"Oh, don't worry, Betty, we're all ladies here," Cheryl beamed in return. "Besides, no one would ever really care to look at you."

Veronica looked back at Cheryl, appalled by the comment. "That's rude," she said.

"Oh, please, Betty knows it's just banter," Cheryl continued to smile. "Isn't that right, B?" Betty shrugged lamely, now covering her body with her arms. "Anyway, Veronica," Cheryl turned to face her subject, "I have a very interesting video on my phone, its quite new… I'm wondering if I should share it, but I don't think it's the right time. Would you like to see it?"

Veronica's face went pale. She could see in Cheryl's black eyes exactly what she was implying.

"Well, uh, Veronica, we should get going, you really need to change out so I can take you to your next class," muttered Betty, who had put on the rest of her clothes with surprising speed.

"Guess I'll show you later then, V." Cheryl smiled again, and Veronica wanted to slap it off her face. So many fake smiles after smiles. It was filling her with spite. "Bye!" She reached over and gave her an empty hug and turned on her way.


	2. Yes, Veronica

Betty had found it odd that Veronica mentioned the locker room once more on their way to her third class. And then to her forth. And once more when they had parted ways after school hours. I mean, how many times did Betty need to tell her "it's a public locker room, who hasn't stumbled upon another person changing?"

"Hey, Betty!"

Betty turned at the sound of her name, seeing none other than Archie Andrews trekking a light jogging pace towards her.

"Hey, Archie," she smiled, her cheeks brightening. "What's up?"

"Ah, you know, just had a 'meh' kind of day," he said tilting his palm back in forth for emphasis.

"Why's that?" Betty asked, as she resumed walking home with him beside her.

"Because my best girl wasn't there with me!" he reached over and pulled her close, pretending to ruffle her tight ponytail.

"Stop," she laughed, pushing herself away from him, her face now brighter than before.

"How was your day?" He asked, smiling at her like a model.

"Well it was-"

"I heard you're the escort for that… I think her name was Veronica Lodge?"

Betty's enthusiasm of seeing her best friend dissipated as she recognized his attempt of hiding his ulterior motive. "Yeah, I am… what about it?"

"Well, uh… is she cool?" He asked, putting his hands in his letterman jacket and shrugging his shoulders.

"She's okay."

"That's it? Just okay?"

"Yeah, well, I only speak to her about five minutes at a time, and like… just a total of five or so times today. Don't know how much of her character I'm supposed to get from that." Betty began to walk a little faster, not wanting to participate in this conversation further. "You're interested in her?"

"uh- uh" Archie tripped over his tongue, "I mean, she's just new. Not a lot of new things happen in this town, just wanted to be… around the hype, you know?"

"Please," Betty exasperated, as they made it to her doorstep. "You're just like all the other guys at school. They're all just climbing all over each other to try and get a shot with her."

"Listen, Betts," Archie stepped up with her. "Why are you so upset about this?"

"It's just disgusting." Betty began to unlock the door to her home, not looking at Archie as she spoke.

"I'm sorry, Betty. Just, just forget I asked. Look… you going to Cheryl's party this weekend?"

"I never understood why she holds parties on the first weekend of school…" Betty reminisced.

"She likes to christen things, I guess," Archie explained, a cautious smile on his face. "So you going? Want me to pick you up?"

"Fine, sure, but it'll be the only one I go to all year."

"That's just fine!" Archie did a couple of steps backwards as he waved, making his way towards his home next door. "See you around!"

* * *

The week went by dangerously slow for Veronica. Much to her displeasure, she had to law low. Cheryl played a powerful hand, and any great strategist knows that you can't win every battle, so Veronica bitterly let herself be conquered for the time being. The redhead never had to say what the video was: it was Veronica watching Betty dress. Just gawking there like a pervert. Veronica normally wouldn't care. So what if she liked girls? … its just that she didn't want Betty to find out- find out she was peeking, that is. And she didn't want Betty to be harassed about it. The best thing she could do for Betty at this point, after violating her privacy, was to at least keep the video contained from others- the whole school- from seeing her naked. Betty didn't deserve that.

Cheryl pretended to groom Veronica, pass compliments to her in public, and do anything a typical alpha personality exhibited over new conquests. Veronica couldn't take it. It seemed that all her experience in playing against bitches in New York wasn't enough in this new setting. She never really, well, she never really cared about someone else being in the crosshairs. Veronica knew she had an attraction to the blonde girl, who was an unsuspecting victim to Cheryl's video, but it was nothing more than hook-up sensations. Veronica never cared about people she was just planning to screw. She chewed her lip as she thought this over. Maybe if after she got Betty under her she'd feel differently. Just needed to get the girl out of her system.

"So, don't forget, bitches," Cheryl announced as everyone stood outside by the queen as the end-of-day bell rang, "first party of the year- _senior year_ \- will be the start of the best parties you'll ever experience. Blossoms never let Riverdale down… Tonight. Bring everyone you can, I want everyone to see. Well- seniors only, obviously. I don't want minors there."

"For alcohol reasons?" Veronica asks, confused at the stupidity of the request.

"Uh, no, because I don't want a sex scandal in my home," Cheryl said rudely.

All the girls giggled and shared how excited they were, truly being this would be the revolutionary to-die-for party of the year. They all dispersed in the directions they needed to in the parking lot or to the bus line, leaving just Veronica and Cheryl behind.

"You'll be coming tonight, won't you?" Cheryl asked, beaming her typical bureaucratic smile. Cheryl hadn't mentioned the video in two days, and Veronica was hoping that Riverdale's dictator had forgotten all about it- with all the selfies she takes, that video must be somewhere deep down in her digital gallery.

"Of course," Veronica replied, playing the game, sharing her own mastered smile.

"Bring someone, if you want. If you've made any other friends. How about a girl?" Cheryl's smile was malicious. "Oh- that actually probably won't be necessary. I forgot to tell you that I invited Betty Cooper. Thought that would make my new best friend happy." Veronica grimaced with rage. "Why so sour, V? I thought you liked the girl?"

"That won't be necessary, I told you, I wasn't watching her that way."

"Oh please!" Cheryl laughed. "I know what that look was when I caught you. Yeah, sure, I'll give it to you- you genuinely were shocked at first, but once you realized exactly what was happening, you didn't remove yourself. Like a normal person would."

Veronica simply stared at Cheryl, appalled. "Normal?"

Cheryl seems to backtrack in her mind. "Uh, you know what I mean. I'm not talking about your sexuality, I'm talking about your perversion, not knowing it's wrong to stare at someone in such a vulnerable state."

Veronica shook her head in disapproval, making a mental note to steal Cheryl's phone tonight and delete the video and any evidence from whatever digital cloud the bitch used.

* * *

The party started off as a typical success, everyone entering the Blossom manor in flocks and herds. The Top 100 songs of the summer were blaring from every sound system, and Veronica could feel the bass of every tune pounding on her lungs, like an everlasting taiko drummer. She had to play the part of Cheryl's followers for the start of the party, but could break off when it just felt unbearably hot inside. Taking a bottle of water outside, she felt relieved at the cool night air practically freezing her body. It was an oddly chilly night for September on the East Coast.

"Veronica! Hey!" cheered a happy voice. Annoyed by habitual reflex, Veronica looked toward the source of the voice, eyebrow raised. It was Betty. And some redheaded boy behind her.

"Hey, B, how are you?" Veronica dropped her guard willingly, reaching out for Betty as she come closer. The girls hugged and V placed a greeting kiss on B's cheek.

"I'm good," she smiled. Something about Betty seemed very positive tonight, her aura was spilling with happiness. "This is, this is my best friend, Archie Andrews."

Oh right. Veronica remembered his name among Cheryl's normal gossip. Apparently, she found him quite attractive, but never bothered to make a move. "Pleasure," Veronica said, reaching her hand out. Archie shook it enthusiastically.

"Likewise," Archie smiled, his cheeks pink. Betty's were too, and Veronica assumed they had walked quite a bit in this chilly night to make it to the door. The front driveway area of Thornhill was packed with cars, so it made sense that they probably had to park some ways away. "Hey, listen, Veronica, how do you like Riverdale?"

If Veronica had a dime for every time someone asked her that question- she wouldn't even need to be Hiram's heir. "It's just fine. Kinda basic," she replied, with contempt in her voice. Archie was still smiling as he nodded at her response. Veronica sized him up without shame. She knew an interested boy when she saw one. She then cast her eyes onto Betty, who was now just standing there awkwardly. "Did he come here with you?" Veronica asked.

The two were startled by the question. "Wha- what? No, no, Archie is just my friend," Betty cleared, pushing Archie away from her, playfully shoving his chest with an open palm.

"Good," Veronica said. Veronica Lodge may have been a notorious bitch from her escapes in New York, but she had some respectable manners: such as cheating. Social class and the game be damned, affairs were disgusting.

"Why's that good?" Archie asked, his voice flared with hope.

Veronica purposely ignored him and link her arm with Betty. "Let's go inside, huh? I'll get you a drink."

"Oh, I'm not drinking tonight," Betty explained, "I'm driving Archie home. Someone's gotta be the DD." She said this with a laugh, and Veronica frowned at how delicate this girl seemed to be.

"That's fine, I'll show you to the water bottles, then." Veronica began to take the lead, Betty securing her arm with Veronica tighter, not wanting to be left behind. Archie was left behind though, walking quickly behind them.

When the three of them entered the grandiose home, Veronica felt something alarm her intuition, and she looked around the crowded spaces. When she couldn't discern a threat, Veronica ignored the alarm until it disappeared within her. Into the kitchen they went and Veronica lifted the lid of the cooler that stored all the bottled water and canned sodas. Beers and such were all over the counters. After inspecting the tamper band of a bottle, Veronica deemed one safe and handed it to Betty, who accepted it graciously.

"Thank you," she whispered manneredly, breaking the bottle open with a twist.

"You're welcome," Veronica said. She watched Betty take a few chugs of the bottle, before speaking once more. "So tell me about yourself, Betty. Girl talk…"

Archie stood next to them awkwardly, hoping to still be able to be a part of Veronica Lodge's bubble. Thank God Betty got the hint though, and cast a look towards her friend, and after a few seconds of searching each other's eyes, Archie frowned and excused himself. He'd go look for some fellow football teammates.

"There's not much to know about me, I'm afraid," Betty chuckled. "I'm kind of just a lame, average girl."

"I find that hard to believe," Veronica urged friendly, leaning against a kitchen counter and ushering her to stand next to her. When Betty did so, she continued.

"I mean, what is there to know about me? Do you have any specific questions?"

"What do you like to do?"

"Umm," Betty looked up as she thought, "I like to fix cars, play some sports every now and then, like, you know, softball and judo…"

Veronica's mouth dropped with entertained disbelief. "That's incredible." Incredible and incredibly gay. Betty blushed at the compliment and waved it off. "No, for real, so can you like, flip Cheryl out of her own house?"

Betty laughed, "Oh, I guess- but that's not what judo's really about. It's more about pinning than flipping." _Pin me, please_ , Veronica thought. "Well, uh, what about you? Do you do any sports?"

"No, not really. I mean, I'm good at some cardio exercises, but I never really applied myself to a sport."

"That's a shame, I believe everyone should have some kind of physical outlet."

"So do you have muscles?" Veronica immediately changed the tone of the conversation, and Betty looked like she felt it.

"Well, yeah, I'd say so," Betty answers genuinely, letting the tone fly over her head.

Now, Veronica didn't want to make Betty uncomfortable, but she just had to make sure that Betty really was getting the signals she was sending. "Can I feel some?"

Betty laughed, her face flushing again. "I mean, I guess? I can't really roll up my sleeves…"

"Oh, that'll be fine." Veronica says lowly, stepping closer to Betty as the girl giggled some more, raising her arm and flexing it. Veronica reached up with both hands, sliding her fingers over Betty's bicep. It was actually quite impressive. Well-formed and firm. Veronica moved her hands up and down Betty's arm slowly, testing the rest of her arm.

"I feel like you're looking for a seam or something, like you think they're fake," Betty chuckles. Veronica looks up at the commentary.

"Oh no, that's not what I think at all. I was actually thinking that it's quite sexy."

Betty's gaze was held by Veronica's. Veronica wondered how Betty was taking it. _Yes, it's what you think_ , Veronica hoped Betty could read in her eyes.

"Veronica, there you are!" Whatever atmosphere Veronica was building, it immediately cascaded at the sound of Cheryl's voice. "Oh? And Betty, too?"

"Hey, Cheryl," Betty greeted automatically. She pulled her arm away from Veronica's tentative fingers.

"Was I interrupting anything?" Cheryl asked, fake concern worn on her face.

"A little," Veronica answered.

"Oh, and what was that?" Cheryl continues.

"Nothing," Betty mutters. "I'm gonna… I think I'm gonna go home."

"But you have to drive Archie home," Veronica blurted.

Betty frowned for a moment, then shook her head. "I'll come back and get him when he's ready. I'm going home. I'm uh… not feeling well."

"Bye, B!" Cheryl said cheerfully, waving by pressing her fingers up and down.

"Betty, hold on," Veronica said quickly. Veronica didn't know why, but she didn't want to lose sight of her. Cheryl stopped her as she tried to follow after, with a hand on her chest.

"Copping a feel?" Veronica snarled.

"Why are you running after Betty?"

"What's it to you?"

"Oh, V, I thought we discussed this. This is my town, and I control you."

"The hell you do," Veronica seethed, tearing Cheryl's hand from her chest.

"Want me to share the video? I don't tolerate insubordination, you know."

"This isn't a fucking business, Cheryl," Veronica retorted.

Cheryl held up her phone, shaking it in a no-no fashion.

"Fuck you," Veronica muttered, and wound her arm back and smacked her hand forward, sending the phone flying from the girl's hand and smashing into the wall.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Cheryl shrieked. It was a good thing that the music was so loud because not many people noticed the commotion in the kitchen.

"What the fuck is wrong with _you_?" Veronica emphasized, getting really close to Cheryl. She didn't have time to fight Cheryl, but Cheryl didn't have to know that she was dying to run out of this house and chase Betty. "Trying to control me. Trying to blackmail me because I like a girl. What year is this?"

"It has nothing to do with your orientation!" Cheryl shouted back,

"Then what's it about? You jealous or something? You don't like how I look at her? Want me to look at you like that?"

Cheryl flushed madly.

"You got a problem that I just wanna fuck her? Is that what you wanna hear every time you ask why I'm with her? Because that's all I'm after; you over here acting like you've got some emotional advantage over me." Veronica knew she was getting too heated, these things didn't need to be said. But Veronica Lodge was no caged beast, and being locked up made her corrosive. "Go ahead and act like you're in power. All you are is a cock-block."

"And you're obviously just a whore," Cheryl gritted.

"Are you telling me you don't just sleep with people? That you, Cheryl Blossom, 'queen' of Riverdale is a prude? I find that hard to believe. Go ahead and share the video, you think I care about Betty?"

 _Yes_ , Veronica's inner monologue informed herself.

Cheryl looked at her with her dark eyes, studying for a second before she responded: "Yes."

"Wha-"

"I could tell the day I first saw you. You care, and not just about Betty. You're not like me. You may act like you are, you might have convinced yourself that you are, but you're not. You care about everyone, and it's your defining trait. You're a protector… a fierce one. But you're not me."

Veronica was so confused. Was she being complimented? "I'm going. Enjoy your party."

Leaving Cheryl in the kitchen, Veronica ran out of the house and into the massive driveway area of Thornhill, painfully jogging in her heels to find Betty. Her heart sparked when she saw the blonde just now opening the door to Archie's truck.

"Took you some time to get to the car," Veronica spoke up. Betty turned around, surprised to see Veronica there.

"Well, I had to let Archie know that I was leaving and to call me when he was ready. It took a bit to find him…"

"Listen, Betty, did Cheryl make you uncomfortable?"

Betty shrugged, "I'd be lying if I said no, but that's just how it's always been between us, I don't think too much of it anymore."

"You obviously think enough of it if you had to leave…"

Betty yanked open the truck door. "Yeah, well… old habits die hard. Do you… do you need a ride home? Are you done with the party too?"

"Yeah, I think I am," Veronica responded, thinking back to the argument she just had with Cheryl in the kitchen.

"Come inside, then." Betty presses a button on the fob that unlocks the passenger side door and Veronica climbs inside. "Do you wanna go straight home?" she asks as she turns the key in the ignition. The truck engine rumbles like a beast.

"I have an option?" Veronica asks, as they take off from the gravely road to a paved one.

"Well, yeah, I mean, its not like I'm calling it a night completely. I still have to stay up to get Archie eventually. We can go to Pop's or we can go to my place…"

"Let's go to your place."

Betty doesn't say anything else, and the trip to her home is silent, but not altogether uncomfortable. Veronica figures the girl just needs this right now, a bit of quite time. When they go inside the Cooper home, all the lights are off, and Betty turns off the appropriate ones to make their way to her room, turning them off when they're no longer necessary. Veronica almost feels charmed at following Betty through the house, as silent as possible, with complete consideration for her slumbering family.

She lets Veronica into her room and closes the door behind them.

"Oh," she says all of a sudden, "Did you want anything? I should have asked when we were downstairs."

"No, that's alright," Veronica replied, genuinely. "You have quite the library," she mentions, running her fingers down book spines that she recognizes. "Never took you as a lover of the classics. Not many people give them a try outside of homework assignments."

"Yeah," Betty sighs contently. "They're just very different, so they're good distractions from time to time. You like to read?"

"The private schools I went to encouraged reading, like, _all the time_. These kinds of books grew on me when I started to develop appreciation for them," Veronica explained. "I like to reference books a lot, but not a lot of people catch them."

Betty nodded in understanding and sat down on her bed. "Hey, Veronica?" she asked.

"Yes?" Veronica turned away from the small bookshelf to look at the inquisitive girl.

Betty looked away from her for a moment, seemingly entranced in the individual threads of carpet below her. "Don't be offended or anything, but, I kinda get an impression that you like me?" Veronica is silent for a moment, stunned for being asked. No one ever really asked her when they figured they were the object of her attraction, they just simply gave into her. "Its okay if you do, or if you don't, I just would really like the air to be cleared…"

Veronica walks over to the bed and sits down next to her. "Yes," and Veronica wonders why her heart is beating so fast. "I do like you, Betty…"

Betty nods again, considering this. This isn't really how Veronica thought this was gonna go down. She was gonna swoon the girl somehow, get her in bed, and then go home. Plain and simple, quick and clean. But now she got the sense that feelings from Betty might be involved, and this made Veronica panic inside.

"I kinda like you too…" Betty replies, taking Veronica by surprise. Well… after the sports background told earlier, not too surprised. But Veronica takes this cue to put things back on track.

"It's that why you offered to come back to your place?"

Betty goes red. Like bright primary color red. "I, uh… I don't do this kind of thing," she chuckles, trying to excuse her embarrassment.

"It's okay to be nervous," Veronica offers, reaching out to touch Betty's arm.

Betty smiles, and it stings Veronica's heart. "I'm just stupid," she confesses. "I'm influenced by my friends. Archie and Jughead keep telling me that its senior year… it should be the year of no regrets. We're young, why not act like it…"

Veronica is lost in translation, and Betty reads this on her face. "I really like you Veronica, and it's strange because we have only just met this Monday. But I'd really like to put prudence and shyness behind me…" This is so formal, Veronica wonders how she fell for a girl so different that her usual taste. She stops Betty's explanation with a kiss, pressing deeply. Betty seems to lean back in slow motion, but eventually presses back.

"You don't have to explain yourself, Betty," Veronica says, as they separate. "I'm interested, and I'm okay with this."

That's all Betty seems to need to hear, and she embraces Veronica as she brings forth another kiss. Veronica welcomes it, taking the time to feel Betty's hips, and travel up, enjoying the curve of her sides. They kiss fervently, falling to lay on the bed, with Veronica leading and climbing on top of Betty, her hands reaching Betty's breasts, and something clicks in her brain when she feels the fabric of her bra. She works on pulling Betty's shirt off, and Betty helps, especially when it comes to unclasping her bra. Veronica suddenly feels the need to reciprocate and reaches behind her own neck to pull down her zipper. Betty sits up, with Veronica straddling her, her dress somehow hiked high up her thighs so she could be in this position, and reaches around the girl, taking the zipper for herself. She pulls it down, making eye contact with Veronica, feeling her body in the process as well. When the zipper is down far enough, Betty peels the dress off of her, emerging Veronica out of the garment. Veronica is now the one on her back as Betty finally frees her of her clothes, and all that's left is the removal of their panties.

But Veronica Lodge has a bad habit of control, and finds a way to be on top once more, kissing Betty down her neck, over her breasts, down her core, and lastly pressing on her waistband. Betty is moving her legs sluggishly in anticipation, and Veronica reaches up to catch the band under her fingers. She places slow, noticeable kisses down each centimeter of skin, it seems, as she pulls the panties down. She has to slide her fingers a bit closer to Betty's ass as the girl lifts her hips for a moment so Veronica can pull the underwear off easier. Betty's breath is shaky. Veronica drags the panties down her legs and flings it somewhere in the room, she doesn't give a fuck. She brings herself to kneel in front of Betty, and parts her legs gently, making room for her to nestle between her thighs. She returns to Betty's mouth, paying her attention in kisses as her hands begin to knead and massage and caress, touching everywhere she could. She can feel Betty's readiness against her lower stomach when she pulls herself a bit higher to kiss Betty's forehead. She doesn't know why she did it, she just did.

Betty reaches around Veronica's hips as the dark-haired girl is still keeping her legs open with her body, and starts to pull Veronica's panties down too. Veronica gives her attention to this, and pulls them off her own hips and kicks them off when they're far enough down her legs. When Veronica places herself back down in between Betty's thighs, she can feel the girl beneath her push her hips up, starting a slow and needy grind.

Veronica found herself now to be shaking, too, and it excited her. She was usually very composed when it came to sleeping with girls, but there was just something about Betty that made her feel new to it all. She slipped her hand past Betty's stomach and cupped her, her fingers instantly wet upon contact. She began kissing Betty's neck as her fingers traveled further down Betty's sex, parting her lips teasingly. Betty was rolling her head against her pillow, her eyebrows knit together, overwhelmed. Veronica felt herself smile, proud of the sensation she was creating for her, and then pushed two fingers inside Betty. She reacted with a combination of a gasp and a groan, but began rocking her hips at her desired tempo, and Veronica followed what she set, stroking as deep as possible.

Veronica loved women, it was known by everyone in New York, but what made her desirable was that it was all about _their_ pleasure for her. She enjoyed seeing them in passion, she enjoyed knowing that she was the reason why they were in ecstasy. And it was the same in Betty's case, as Veronica's own passion and pleasure was rapidly built at the sight of Betty gripping her bedsheets, fighting to keep her eyes open as the pleasure became more and more paralyzing. Veronica was okay with getting her own by riding Betty's arched leg, as long as she kept getting to hear Betty mutter her name the way she did. That was something Ronnie knew she would never get tired of: hearing her name breathed by beautiful women.

She knows Betty is reaching her climax now, she's seen that moment of realization in eyes before. Betty reaches up for Veronica, and Veronica obeys, leaning down to kiss her and let her hold her. Betty presses herself against Veronica's moving hand, even harder than before, and soon she's trembling, literally shaking as tremors pulse through her. Veronica wishes that Betty's family wasn't hear, she wishes Betty didn't have to bite her pillow. But what can one do in situations like these?

Betty is breathing hard when Veronica withdraws her hand and rests beside her, leaning on a propped elbow. Betty looks at her with her sea-filled eyes as she tries to catch her breath.

"What about you?" she asks.

"Oh, don't worry about me," Veronica smiles, completely proud of herself and her work right now. "I kinda got off some time before you. Had to keep quiet too, and, well, you had your eyes closed a lot."

"It was hard to keep them open," Betty laughs lightly.

Veronica studies the girls face for a bit, appreciating her beauty, and that's when Veronica feels different. She feels like she should stay, like she should join Betty for the night under her blankets. But that's not Veronica Lodge's style. Veronica Lodge doesn't stay the night. Doesn't do the walk of shame. So she gets up, despite a voice in her mind begging her to stay for just a bit longer.

"Where are you going?" Betty asks, finding strength to sit up.

"Back home," Veronica says simply.

"That's… that's it?" Betty asks, and Veronica swears she hears pain, but focuses on dressing instead.

"Well, what would your family think tomorrow morning?" Veronica offers, trying to make it seem like she didn't just use her. She's putting her heels back on as she says this, and Betty is silent.

"… would you like me to drive you home?"

"No, that's okay, I can have my bellman pick me up."

"But it's the middle of the night…" Betty tries to argue.

"It's okay, I'll be safe…" she's texting Smithers right now. "He should be here in a few, I'm gonna get some air. You stay here and rest, okay? Thanks for the night," Veronica winks and heads out, leaving Betty looking dismayed on her bed.

Veronica feels guilt, but kills it. This is what Veronica Lodge does. She takes what she wants and then moves on. When they make it back to the Pembrooke, where she's staying with her mother, she immediately locks herself in her room and turns on some music. As much as she didn't like to admit it, something was happening to her. She thought she killed it half an hour ago, but the guilt had returned. And everything was bringing attention to it: the feeling in her chest, the bachata music playing on shuffle, the conscious in her head.

Veronica Lodge didn't catch feelings.

Veronica Lodge never cared.

Her phone buzzes, and she sees its Cheryl.

 _Enjoy the fruits of your labor_ , reads her text, and attached from it is the video of her and Betty in the locker room. Veronica doesn't need Cheryl to tell her that she sent it to everyone else. Her heart drops.

Veronica Lodge doesn't care…

… right?


	3. Chapter 3

Betty looked out her window mindlessly, thinking about all that had just happened. It didn't go how she thought it would. Securing what she wanted was not worth _this_ , this heavy weight in her chest of embarrassment and sorrow. She did not calculate the possibility of her night ending like this at all. Veronica had simply used her, and it was such a new experience that Betty suspected she was not reacting correctly.

This was before the video.

Because it often takes a while for attachments to arrive, Betty had received Archie's text first, which dramatically read: _DON'T PICK ME UP._ She raised her eyebrow at the message, dancing her thumbs across her screen to type a response. When she noticed the keyboard was lagging to her touch, she stopped, anticipating another message to be coming through. To her surprise it was from Cheryl Blossom, with a video attached and a comment reading: _Who you probably went home with_. Betty hadn't even pressed play yet a shadow had already passed over her mind and her heart beat in her throat. There was no way this could be good.

Pressing the play button, she watched Veronica gawk at her in the locker room, gawking at her adjust her bra and slip on underwear. Just … violating her. She remembered Veronica bringing it up a few days before, but her explanation did not feel like what she saw in this video. Tears made their way to her eyes quickly, and before the first teardrop fell from her heavy lashes, more texts came piling in. She was getting contacted by everyone in the graduating class, from the entire football team, to invasive members of the AV Club, to the people she sat next to everyday in every period, and then even to numbers she couldn't even recognize. Hundreds. Hundreds of lewd comments, full of harassment and supposed compliments.

In horror, Betty threw her phone across the room. It thumped against her dresser and onto the floor. She hoped no one in the house had heard it. How could she? How could Veronica – no! How could Cheryl – how could BOTH these girls do this to her? What had she done to deserve this? Was this a personal attack, aimed towards Betty herself, trapped in a corner by them both? Or was this a _stupid, ridiculous, and immature_ form of collateral damage from some "popular" girls' war? Either way, Betty felt ashamed and pulsing with anger. She couldn't help herself, as she sought comfort in pressing her nails against her palms. She didn't know what else to turn to, her instincts told her it'd make things bearable somehow…

And then her phone rang. If it wasn't for the custom ringtone, she would have let it keep going straight to voicemail. It was Archie… Love Hurts, by the Everly Brothers. How ironic in this situation, but she picked it because it was the first song Archie had mastered on the guitar that wasn't his own. But now it didn't remind her of how proud she was at her friend's enthusiasm for doing so well on the guitar. Instead, its message just put words to what she was feeling, and that made her feel silly.

"Archie?" she whispered.

"Betty!" He replied eagerly. "Betty, are you okay?"

"Not really," she grumbled, feeling her throat get tight with emotion.

"I'm outside," he said. "Let me climb into your window?"

Betty thought over it for a second, she wasn't sure if she wanted to be alone or if she wanted comfort. But what if Archie looked at her differently? What if he looked upon her and still saw what was on the video, instead of seeing her being hurt?

"It's okay if you say no, Betty," he said, in response to her pause.

"No, no, it's okay. Come up…" she hung up after saying this and quickly put herself together, putting on simple pajamas, and then opened the window as quietly as she could.

Archie climbed through a little clumsily, but still made it in nonetheless, and the second he stood up straight to look at Betty, he dove right in for a hug. He hugged her tightly, and the crushing pressure of the embrace almost gave her a burst of happiness and healing, but it was not enough. She let go of him and walked to the bed, not wanting to make eye contact with him.

"So you got it too then?" she asked the obvious.

"Cheryl sent it to everyone…" Archie said. "I smashed her phone…" he reached up for his hair and ruffled it in anxiety. "No point though, don't know what I was thinking. I guess I just got mad and couldn't think of any other thing to do to protect you…"

"Oh?" Betty asked, another spark of happiness lighting up in her chest for just another second. She was starting to feel pleased with herself for letting her best friend in. "How did that go?"

Betty felt Archie's weight on the mattress as he sat down next to her. "I got it first before all the other Bulldogs. I panicked, searched the house like mad, and found her in her bedroom a few minutes later. By then she had apparently already just hit send for the rest of the school, but I didn't know that. I just… yelled at her and snatched it right out of her hand and stomped on it."

"I bet she was mad…" Betty commented, her voice droning.

"Cheryl Blossom can probably afford a new phone a day. I'm sure she'll get over that quick. It's nothing in comparison to what she did to you. We need to talk about it."

"No, we don't, Archie," Betty said bitterly.

"Yes, we do," Archie reiterated. "We need to do something. Call Sherif Keller, or something."

Betty scoffed, finally facing Archie. "And say what?"

"It's… bullying or something. It's wrong!" Archie replied in frustration. "Why did she even do it in the first place? What was the point of it?"

"To obviously humiliate me and Veronica, duh! You think Cheryl has actual reasons for things aside from just being an evil bitch?" Betty looked hard into Archie's eyes as she vented. "There's no other reason ever for Cheryl."

"What about Veronica? You gonna do something about her?"

"I have nothing to say to her…" Betty felt the tears coming back now. She didn't have any pride left to sacrifice and wasn't going to tell him that she slept with her. "Don't need to talk to anyone who violates my privacy like that. I don't ever want to see Cheryl or Veronica again! I just…" Betty covered her face with her hands, controlling a sob. "I just… I just want to go to bed and never go to school ever again…"

Archie frowned. "Then let's sleep. You won't go to school tomorrow, so take that off your mind." Archie stood up and kicked off his shoes and removed his letterman. "I'll come straight back to you after school and give you any homework you need. I'll do it all for you, you won't miss out on anything important."

"I don't care if I miss out on anything…" Betty muttered. She heard Archie sigh and felt his breath on the crown of her head. He placed a sympathetic kiss there.

"Come on, bed time," he said. He tucked Betty in when she finally went under the covers, then grabbed an extra blanket and pillow out of her closet for himself. Settling himself on the floor next to her, he gently told her to turn off the lights, and then, an equally gentle goodnight.

* * *

When they woke up in the morning, Betty felt hollow and tender still, her heart heavy, but her spirit grateful for Archie's presence. He brought up breakfast for her, since she refused to see her parents waiting at the table, and then headed to school. With his backpack snug around his shoulders, Archie channeled the rage he hid from Betty into a run. He commuted all the way to school like this, praying that this healthy outlet would satisfy itself before he reached the steps of Riverdale High.

But it didn't, because the first person he saw after he passed through the doors was Veronica Lodge. He stopped in his tracks and she in hers. She looked up at him, frowning. She looked like she hadn't slept. As students walked passed her, they snickered over their shoulders, coughing insults or whispering amongst each other.

"Archie…" Veronica started. "Where's Betty?"

"Why?" Archie asked on guard, his chest puffing out. "Why do you wanna know?"

"So she can perv over her again!" shouted Reggie, who had just passed by with some other Bulldogs, hollering and cackling at the burn.

Veronica looked down at her feet. It was a strange sight for Archie. As upset and protective as he was, it was a magnetizing spectacle to see the Lodge look so defeated.

"Why do you care so much?" He asked again, giving her a chance.

"I just wanted to say I was sorry," Veronica replied, looking up now. "And to tell her that it's not what it looked like… it… I stumbled upon her changing, yes, but I wasn't… I wasn't gonna, or…"

"Such a broken up explanation," Archie said, "makes it feel like a fake apology."

"Archie," Veronica hissed. "I'm serious. This war between me and Cheryl… this was all just a low blow. Cheryl didn't have to bring Betty into this… she just knew it was the only way to really put me in check."

"I don't believe you," Archie then brushed past Veronica, bumping into her shoulder. "Stay away from Betty, forever. Or you're gonna have to deal with me," he warned, looking behind himself. "She's my best friend, Veronica, I won't let you hurt her again."

"She won't be able to, Archibald," came the proud words of Cheryl Blossom, who had now crossed their path. She had Vixens around her, minions of the devil.

"And you," Archie seethed. "You too! What the hell was that video for?"

"To put her in check," Cheryl explained as if it was obvious, "exactly what she said."

"But why Betty?!"

"Because she loves Betty, Archie, gosh."

Archie's face went pale with confusion.

"You should have seen her at the party, Archie." Cheryl said, pursing her lips. "I mean, I'm sure you did. Veronica was all over Betty. Went home with her too… Veronica thought she could just hit it and quit it, but I knew better. Poor Veronica," Cheryl pouted in mock sympathy, like talking to a baby. "Too blind to see it was so much more. But I knew. And the best way to win a war is to hit your opponent's sensitive spots. Kill their loved ones. And now, Veronica knows to kneel. She won't try to go against me again." Cheryl was smiling with such acidity that Archie swore he had never seen such a poisonous look in his life. Like chancing a glance at Medusa, the pure lack of empathy behind Cheryl's black eyes was petrifying.

"You sure about that?" Veronica had piped up, and Archie felt a chill tingle down his spine. He turned around, and the Lodge heiress came closer to them, standing in Cheryl's face. Archie heard all the dramatic and hyped "oooohh!"s in the hallway as students began to encircle them, phones out to capture the drama.

Cheryl took a dramatic pause, whether to show that she was unphased or to help herself swallow her fear, then simply responded. "Yes, I do."

And then Veronica sent a right hook into Cheryl's chin. Stumbling back from the blow, she was caught by some of her girls. The crowds erupted in exhilaration, their anticipation being relieved like a building pressure. Getting back to her feet, Cheryl looked at Veronica with shock and anger, and used both her arms to shove Veronica back.

"How fucking dare you!" Cheryl shouted.

"Come on!" Veronica instigated. "Let's go! Fight me, you fucking bitch. Let's do this."

"Are you kidding me? Are you serious right now?" Cheryl threatened, holding her chin gingerly. "I can end you."

"Not like how I'm gonna end you right now," Veronica growled. "I'm gonna fucking _kill_ you. Can you do that, Cheryl? Can you?" Veronica shoved the redhead back. "You might know how to manipulate people, but I know how to _beat faces in_ … and I think that's more powerful."

Cheryl looked terrified, it was obvious to all who saw.

"Veronica, don't." Archie finally stepped in after shaking off the paralysis he came down with. "It's not-"

"It _is_ worth it, Archie," Veronica corrected. "You said it yourself, you're Betty's best friend, so you should understand. This is worth fixing what I let happen. And just so you know, Cheryl, I'm not doing this to snatch your pedestal, your throne. I'm doing this for Betty, because she always should have been an untouchable."

"Veroni-"

Veronica slapped Cheryl this time, the sound of the contact almost as loud and cracking as gunfire. Cheryl kicked Veronica in the leg as her response, which sent the brunette into a hunch, enabling Cheryl and the other Vixens to overwhelm her. There were at least three other girls with Cheryl kicking and scratching the her. Veronica grabbed a girl by the ankle as she was brought to the ground, pulling her so quickly that the Vixen fell backwards and smacked her head against the linoleum floor was a disturbing splintering sound. "Fight me!" Veronica roared from the pile of girls. "You against me, you bitch! Fucking dirty!"

Archie began to reach for some of the Vixens, ignoring the crowd's booing as he did so, pushing one of the girls into the crowd, to be engulfed by the onlookers. As he turned his attention back to the cluster of girls fighting on the floor, punching, slapping and literally ripping clumps of hair out of their scalps, he heard the crowd chanting "Ronnie! Ronnie! Ronnie!", trying to drown out the teachers who were struggling to make their way through to stop everything.

Veronica seemed to have been carrying herself well. She had been scratched by one of the girls, a couple of indents on her face that was obviously left by fingernails were leaking steady streams of blood. Her hair was disheveled, and her dress had a shoulder torn, but it didn't stop the city girl, as she brought another girl down from on top of her and punched her in the gut and then preceded overpower her, flipping their positions and pressing her knee against the girl's stomach, pressing all her weight, to keep her down, as now she just had to worry about Cheryl and another Vixen.

Archie grabbed the other Vixen, catching sight of Veronica reaching for Cheryl now, and flung the girl into the crowd like he did the other one.

"Stop! Stop!" He cried, prying Veronica's tight fingers away from Cheryl's throat. By now Principle Weatherbee had made it to the circle with a few other teachers.

"What is going on here?" He shouted. "All three of you in the office! Now!"

* * *

Archie had been sent home early. So had Veronica, Cheryl, and all the Vixens who ratted each other out on having been a part of the fight. They all had been suspended for two weeks as well. Fred came to pick up Archie and, not wanting to hear it, sent Archie straight to his room, not allowing him to go see Betty.

Veronica on the other hand, had convinced her personal driver to take her to Betty's house. Why? Because Veronica Lodge did care. Now. She had been up all night ever since Cheryl sent the video, ignoring all comments from boys asking for threesomes, or offering her money to let them watch her be with girls. She looked at every text alert that night though, hoping that maybe one of them would be Betty, even if an angry Betty. But the girl sent her nothing. Veronica's heart twisted with anguish and she went through a metamorphosis, dry swallowing her pride after hours of denial, finally coming to accept the fact that Veronica Lodge was in love. Well… she couldn't agree on the word love, but the infatuation! Betty had her heart in her hand. She had a barbed spear through her chest, and at the end of the spear was a string, which Betty could tug at her leisure and Veronica would take the pain with drunkenness, even if it mean being dragged. _That's_ how she felt about Betty. It was pain and pleasure, it was something she couldn't find a way to describe better. She had to make this better.

They pulled up to the Cooper household and Veronica got out of the car, nervous about this encounter she wanted so bad, yet feared. Should she knock on the door? Should she text Betty to let her know she was outside? Should she throw a rock at her window? All possible initiations went through her mind, but finally settled on a text, simply saying: _I am outside. Can we please talk? Please?_

Veronica stood there awkwardly, waiting for at least ten minutes, before she saw Betty peak through her curtains. Her heart reacted. Oh, she knew she was a goner, because if a look of possible contempt was enough to get her heart fluttering, there was nothing Betty could do to make it stop.

The front door finally opened, stealthily, as if Betty didn't want anyone to know she was stepping out, and closed the door behind her just as gently.

"Betty-" Veronica started, but flinched as Betty raised her hand. Her eyes closed and her entire frame tensed, ready for the hit. But the hit arrived as a touch to her cheek. Her eyes flickered open in caution.

"What?" Betty said softly, her hand touching the area where the Vixen's nail dug in. "Did you think I was going to hit you?"

To be honest, Veronica did. After just coming back from a fight, and being nervous about this confrontation, a large part of her did expect to be hit. That's what girls did to her in the past. Betty's tone was soft, but not tender. It was simply dead.

"I'm so sorry about everything, Betty," Veronica apologized. "I'm so sorry for the person that I am, and for thinking that it was okay to do the things I did to you. I'm doing my best to kill that Veronica. I have never been so ashamed of my own actions in my entire life. I never want to be her again."

"I saw the video," Betty said. "Well, both of them. There's a fight video out right now, don't know if you know that. Saw what you did to Cheryl, and what you said."

"Are you still mad at me?" Veronica asked, feeling immature, but desperate to know.

"Of course," Betty grimaced. "You didn't tell me you looked at me… _like that_. I mean, but I'm not even sure what I'm supposed to feel. We were both attracted to each other, yes, so I guess 'I get it'," she put up air quotes for this, "but at the same time, it still doesn't feel right that you watched me, even if it was just for about ten seconds."

"I know," Veronica nodded quickly. "I know, I am so sorry. I should have been stronger and done the right thing by looking away. I am so, so, so sorry. So sorry that you have to be humiliated with me. Is there anything I could do, anything, to make things better between us?"

"The entire school has seen my body, Veronica. I don't know how I'm going to recover from that kind of exposure. I'm not sure if I can even think of something for you to do right now. I told myself I didn't even want to speak with you."

Veronica didn't know what else to say. Veronica Lodge never apologized before, really, so what else was there to be done besides repeating "I'm sorry"? She cursed herself for not knowing any better, and struggled in her mind to rapidly put together something better, something that would help things get better.

"Betty, I understand if you don't want to see me ever again. I'm sorry for staring at you, for involving you in this, and for treating you the way I did last night. I've never had feelings for someone before, and thought you'd be out of my system if I just had you. I know, I know…" Betty had turned away in disgust and pain. "But I just want you to know that I understand I messed up. I understand I lost my chance. I had real feelings, but ignored and disrespected them. I hope that one day, we will be able to try something again, when I, and all of Riverdale, are more mature, and can leave the past behind us without forgetting the lesson." Betty listened to these words, and something about her gaze made Veronica feel like she was waiting for more. "And if anyone gives you any trouble at school, I will destroy them."

Betty looked away, and Veronica's heart plummeted. She had been doing well just then, she saw the appreciation in Betty's eyes, but now it was gone.

"Veronica," she said, "for what it's worth…" she looked back towards Veronica, squinting as the afternoon sun peered into her vision, "Thanks for the apology… but I don't want a Cheryl." The blonde turned around and then retreated back into her home.

Veronica stood there for a second before Smithers drew her attention back to the car, telling her it was time to go home. As she entered the vehicle, her mind told her something, and that was that she wanted Betty more than she wanted the throne. More than she wanted the power, more than she wanted the reputation and popularity, more than she wanted to show Cheryl what she was. What a fool, to prioritize high school social life over love.

And when Veronica got home, after her scolding from her mother, was alerted to a text on her phone. Looking at the screen, her mouth turned into a smile, and she bit her lips at the words she read.

 _Thank you for your apology. I just want you to know that it meant a lot to me, and seeing you stand up to Cheryl meant so much to me too. I wanted you to know that I still want you in my life. Despite it all. I go back and forth between what I think I'm truly upset with, whether its because you were looking at me and how our night ended, or because I/we were exploited, and when I think it's the latter, I realize that I shouldn't take that out on you. I'm sorry, myself, for redirecting someone else's punishment towards you. But what you did- yes, I believe I have a right to be mad at you for those things. I can forgive you in time, Veronica, if you give me the time I need._

Frantically, Veronica typed in reply: _of course, Betty, you are allowed to feel. I am so happy that you want to give me a second chance. Betty, I will do and respect everything you need._

And she did. It pained Veronica at first after the initial high, but Betty needed months. In fact, it was the last few months of that senior year that Betty looked in Veronica's eyes a little bit longer than she normally had, restarting Veronica's heart. She was impaled again, through the heart with those eyes. With that rosy smile. And then a few days after that, a brush of the hand, legs touching when sitting.

Forget the throne, forget Cheryl, forget all the illusions of power, Veronica had won. She had those lips, pressed against her jaw, those hands on her hips, and Betty's love in her heart.


End file.
